mccw_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
FANDOM Riots
'''FANDOM Riots '''is a series of events that took place starting from 17th December, 2018, and is still in continuous till the present. It occurs in Era 5 of the RCW, and multiple communities are part of this, including Roblox Creepypasta Wiki, Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki, Roblox Wiki, Minecraft Wiki, Creepypasta Files Wiki, Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki, Bloxpedia, Roblox Myths Wiki, and the riots even led to the vandalism in Community Central and caught the attention of VSTF members. Build-Up Mandroid543 announced that he would be making a sacrifice for this wiki and made multiple highlights about it. He disliked many of the new features that Fandom were forcing wikis to have and said 'It's time to take action.' Itzpheonixcraft started a Discord group and they talked there, with the aim of peaceful protesting converting to vandalism riots in the meantime. Soon, ARCC turned from a peaceful protest group into an extremist group. Riots (Part 1) First Strike Mandroid543 initially vandalised multiple community central adoption requests, but got a 2 week FANDOM ban. This was noted and everyone thought that that was it. However, the worst is yet to come. Mandroid used his old alternate account, 'Roblox543writer' to promote a new account he made, HeadOfAdministration. This account currently posed no threat, except for importing Quick Tools onto the wiki, which some users thought might be so that he could quickly vandalise and block. Popstar792 blocked this account, but Mandroid unblocked himself, and that tussle continued for a while. Second Strike: Raid on RCW Soon, the vandalism started. Mandroid started multiple accounts such as MandroidisBlack, HeadOfAdministration and such to blank pages. He also used Quick Tools and WHAM to fight against Popstar792, and he even changed the logo into a meme and removed the background. Pop informed Merrystar about Mandroid, and that was thought to be the end of the situation. However, an imagewas released, showing that Triarch, Mandroid, LaserRaptorz, Itzphoen1xcraft, and some others were planning to raid the Wiki. Soon enough, they were all banned, until Itzpheon1xcraft and Triarch appealed for it. The Interval Drama The Demotion Drama Staff from another Wiki came and helped with the raid. Triarch, Mandroid, LaserRaptorz,Itzphoen1xcraft and others were all banned. However, some users were discontented that it was unfair for other users to come and get bureaucrat roles so easily, given that others contributed for years before they could get roles. A few days after, a user joined the wiki, named Doofsday Machine. He had a talk with one of the new bureaucrats and felt uneasy. The next day, the wiki plunged into drama again as two users, Doofsday Machine and Sujina Jakhtar went on Chat and rallied against Wolfman5580. BlueHeart and Evita128 fought against them for two and a half hours straight and they soon left the chat. However, the drama was not finished yet. Doofsday soon posted a plethora of threads along with Sujina to rally against Wolfman, and started votes and petitions. Tiger06f2 and GlitchedCreepy tried to close threads and stop this drama from going on, but to no avail as most of the threads got sidetracked into this topic. The supporters and opposers even accused each other as "sockpuppets" and gave insults. At the same time, the opposers of Wolfman found more and more supporters. JoeBee James felt that it was unfair for Wolfman5580 to be bureaucrat when he worked a lot more than him, and he should be the one promoted. LancerEvolutionX joined in the drama and felt "disgusted" of Wolfman. This drama dragged on for two days before it ended with Doofsday Machine and Sujina Jacktar banned. Wolfman5580 was the one who banned them and it soon came to them that BlueHeart was the one who gave the order. This sparked another discussion if this was abusing rights. Ittyyy started a thread saying that MCCW would cut ties with RCW if drama spread to their wiki in this manner. The Second Demotion Drama As the drama ended in RCW, it soon came upon everyone that this was far from ended. Doofsday and Sujina started a thread in Community Central marking "abusive bureaucrat in RCW' and it started a wave of drama. Other users from different wikis came upon RCW and started discussing it, with Huggaso starting a large post about his opinions on this topic. Kelzod soon started a thread on unbanning Doofsday and Sujina after reading the post from Huggaso, but was soon removed. NedWolfkin tried to report Huggaso for causing drama, but it was rejected due to Huggaso leaving this wiki after the short stay. Another wave of users rallied against Wolfman as Bumbletruck continued to rally against him and started multiple threads, and Nobody012 became part of it as he stated that he was against Wolfman and would not be supporting him. It was soon revealed that Tabuu5 arranged for a checkuser request for those opposers to FANDOM Staff. Doofsday Machine, Nobody012, Huggaso and Triarch shared the same IP, and it was found that Huggaso was sharing computer with sibling, Triarch, and that he was socking. He appealed soon and the ban changed into a month long block. As for Sujina Doofsday and Bumbletruck, they were socks of Mandroid and got globally banned soon enough. Riots (Part 2) Third Strike: Promotion Attack After a few days of peace, the next strike came as Mandroid used an old sock to rename as RCWGlobalBot. He soon used it to promote three other socks of his and randomly promoted at least twenty users as bureaucrat. The damage was extensive as lots of random nobody was promoted and the wiki was prone to attacks, so the staff members contacted FANDOM and demoted every single bureaucrat except for Popstar, BlueHeart, Loracity and Wolfman. Wolfman was soon demoted as well, due to not being part of the "spared" group in the list of demoting bureaucrats. This leads to a promotion reformation of the staff member structure of RCW. An admin, MsFraidyCat, along with a few other staff, proposed to reduce the number of sysop and bureaucrats. It is remain unknown for its development at the time of writing. Fourth Strike: Massive Wiki Raids Creepypasta Files Wiki Raid On December 30, Mandroid started multiple cross-wiki raids. He vandalized RCW with multiple socks and got banned, before reaching out to the main target: Creepypasta Files Wiki. With unknown supporters, he raided the wiki quickly, blanking 70% of the pages and used wikitext to spam comments and message walls, bringing all those spams everywhere. It took only an hour before they crippled the whole wiki. AnimeGirl45 tried to fight back, but the socks were everywhere and her threads to TheRogue12 got vandalized by wikitext and glitched all over. This wiki was deemed as a dead zone until AnimeGirl45 brought along Rogue and '''three VSTF members '''to lockdown the site and fix all the damage. It took a whole night before it recovered and up to the second day, Vocaloid Rin (who was FANDOM banned at the time), evaded her FANDOM ban and went to the RCW under her alt account, and requested help. Her bot was soon permanently FANDOM banned - thus leaving AnimeGirl45 to get more help. AnimeGirl45 was still getting help from sister wikis like RCW to get help. This was resolved when in the CFW Chat, TheRogue12 and AnimeGirl45 and Vocaloid Rin promoted Wolfman5580, Evita128, Triarch, and Tabuu5 to admin in order to protect the wiki and fix the damage. Minecraft Wiki, Roblox Myths, and Bloxpedia Raid At the meantime, a raid went on in Minecraft Wiki as he used the same codes and blanking to trash that place. Even though Minecraft Wiki had an abuse filter, he still bypassed that without much difficulty. Soon, it took '''two other VSTF members '''to fix the damage. He also vandalized Roblox Myths Wiki after failing to get those users on his side, after some minor skirmishes and arguments took place there. However, the damage was relatively smaller in contrast with what happened in CFW. Bloxpedia was also vandalized completely, and was uncertain when the damage would be fixed. Fifth Strike: Raids on MCCW and Roblox Wiki The second day, Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki got attacked by Mandroid as well, but got banned by Kelzod, Prism55Writes, and Noreplyz after a brief rampage. He returned on many accounts, but all of them got banned. He threatened to return the next day, and staff got prepared to strike back. However, a few hours later, he returned and spammed Roblox Wiki, and soon one eighth of the pages were either spammed or blanked. In the chaos, the staff member there put the wiki in lockdown and used hours to revert as well as banning accounts. In a brief count, there were at least sixty accounts banned in two hours. Sixth Strike: Community Central and VSTF Wiki Raid (Concurrent) On 1st of January, 2019, he first went to Community Central and spammed vandalism around Forums and blog posts, but was stopped by Jr Mime, a VSTF member. Soon, he returned after a brief rampage in MCCW and kept on vandalizing Community Central, forcing the VSTF to patch the Abuse Filter. He continued this in VSTF Wiki, and spammed the talk pages of multiple VSTF staff and destroying the reports. The VSTF members stopped him by patching the Abuse Filter, but soon enough he found ways to bypass it. He gave up after half an hour, before returning to MCCW. The vandalism peaked in the wiki again before it got lockdown the second time in the same day. Sixth Strike: Duo Wiki Vandalism (Concurrent) In the meantime, he reached for Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki and Creepypasta Files Wiki, and vandalized in both wikis. Fortunately, admins in both wikis were active and successfully stopped the vandalism, with Wolfman5580 fighting against Mandroid in CFW and the rest of the BSS wiki team fighting him in their home wiki. However, the vandalism was still excessive and forced both CFW and BSS Wiki under lockdown by VSTF. Seventh Strike: VSTF Abuse Filter vs Mandroid The second day, Mandroid continued his journey on vandalism by raiding MCCW and caused it to be shutdown by Jr Mime, due to excessive vandalism, then, he rearranged his target and wrecked VSTF wiki. He also raided RCW some time before and nuked many threads. Soon enough, it caught VSTF enough attention, and Icier, Noreplyz and Jr Mime managed to patch the abuse filter and enhanced the autoblock, before updating it in MCCW and the sister wikis as well. Eighth Strike: MCCW Raid After a few days of relative peace, on 6th January, 2019, he returned suddenly, and with the formula on bypassing abuse filters again. He spammed by using reference links to YouTube videos, and renamed pages in batches. Kelzod, Popstar792, and League Fighters fought against him, but Mandroid evaded bans with the rate of over 100 socks under an hour, and he cross-edited, causing edit conflicts. Some time later, he left the wiki, when more reinforcements of MCCW arrived. Overall, Mandroid created about 122 socks during this raid alone. List of socks in this raid: 1. Tabuureverter 2. TaggityRaggity 3. Tabuugoeatapickleanddie 4. TenTimesKelzodEat 5. Rebeccablack3424234 6. RoleDampener 7. Rebeccablack32432424 8. Ceelogreenannoyance23423424 9. PURPLISHKELZODHEAD 10. Ceelogreen32423424 11. Ceelogreen32434234 12. UlcyOozers 13. Ceelogreen2345345 14. Ceelogreen324342 15. Mennama 16. GREENMANKELZOD 17. KELZODPURPLEMANGROUP 18. Lulony 19. KELZODBLUEMAN 20. SMALLGREENMAN 21. 423fsdfsdf 22. Kelzodhelping3242434 23. Popstar790 24. Prism55Helper 25. MCWvsrcw3243242 26. 32fsdfsdfsdf 27. 324fdsfsdfsdf 28. 342342432g 29. LeagueFightersSuck 30. 423fsdfsdfmcw 31. 423fsdfsdfrcw 32. RCWSCouters 33. Bloxtix3424324 34. 423fdsf 35. Bloxtixing34234 36. LeagueFightersHater 37. TeloGogo 38. BLOCKAVOIDANCEEXTREME 39. Blockcopier324324234 40. Blockavoidance234234243 41. Ten Grand LOL 42. Blockavoider3242342 43. RCCWAdminCleanance 44. MCCWAdminCleanance 45. MCCWAdminCleaner 46. MCCWAdminCleanup 47. Prismhatersock 48. Kelozodhatestsock 49. ProfRaidGrup 50. Kelzodhatingsock 51. Ten Uro Uro 52. MCWhatingsock 53. MCWhatersock 54. Popstar798 55. Mcwhatersock 56. Haterofmcw34525235 57. Haterofrcw23423424 58. HaterofMCCW2421343 59. Popstar797 60. Popstarhater234234234 61. Frownhater3243424 62. KelzodHate2342342 63. Popstar786 64. RealKelzod34234 65. Ravaeropium! 66. MasterFrown07043 67. Popstar784 68. BlueHelper 69. Popstar783 70. RevHelper 71. Popstar782 72. KelzodWHAM 73. You are a Walking Carrot 74. Wolfman342423 75. 342fsdfsdfhfdgdf 76. Popstar781 77. 543gfdgdfgdfg 78. YOU ARE A WALKING SOCK 79. 423fdsfsdfsdfsdf 80. 324dfsfsdfsdfsd 81. YOU ARE JUST A WALKING VOMIT 82. 3244dfsfsdfsdf 83. 435fgdgdfgdfggdf 84. 243fdsfsdfsdfs 85. Nothingcanstopme3243 86. 234fsdfsdfsdfsdf 87. 534grdrgfdgdfg 88. 432fsdfsdfsdf 89. TheWhamMachine345344 90. 324sdffsdfsdf 91. Mandroidtalkingaccs233432 92. 342fsedfsdfsdf 93. Allunoobs435345345 94. 243fsdfsdfsdf 95. Kelzodloser324234234 96. Nonosey33453 97. Notforfun324234234 98. Ohyea34234234234 99. Revert345345345 100. Ittybitty234323 101. Automaticbot32434234 102. Kelzodsuck324234234 103. Letsdothisagain23432 104. 4234234sefdfsdffs 105. Lollipop 9888 106. Rev432423424 107. TrousersEater32432432 108. Ja3f23f23f23f23 109. 234234sefdfsdf 110. Workingfunctionjustinwhatever 111. Tackitytack2343432 112. Woohoo3232423 113. Workingfunctional234324324 114. Workingfunctional342343 115. Pagetester34234 116. Pagetest4324 117. ScoutingMachine 9000 118. Takingnuketester 119. Parasite004 120. ScoutTester2 121. ScoutTaker0001 122. Nukeemall3 123. Kelzod is a rapist 124. You are just a vulgar little maggot Ninth Strike: Minor raid on MCCW On 8th of January, he spammed MCCW with multiple accounts, but due to unknown reasons, he left soon enough, creating about six vandalizing socks, before leaving the raid. His edits were quickly reverted. Tenth Strike: Another attempt to be promoted On the 13th of January, Mandroid contacted an active moderator from the RCCW on their MCCW message wall while they were performing a mass category deletion, stating that they would like to be unbanned on the RCCW, claming it was a result of conflict between Chas and other admins. He used an account called rumbletruck35, the staff member informed Popstar of a possible sock puppet and they moved their discussion to the BSS wiki. An admin from the RCCW arrived and both waited for Popstar to arrive. Rumbletruck35's block was removed and he was allowed on the wiki for a short time. Popstar and Wolf both did research on the sock puppet and he revealed to be Mandroid. He was blocked shortly later and an announcement was sent out. The Second Interval Period Between 9th of January up to 12th January, nothing much happened. The vandalism activity dropped. However, it is very likely this is a brief interval, before the next series of riots and vandalism attacks set in. There are however minor vandalism in RCW Public Information Wiki, and Evita128 was changed to be a supporter of Mandroid. But this was soon changed quickly. Riots (Part 3) Eleventh Strike: Raids on MCCW On 16th January, the raids started again. This time, the target is still the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. This time, he used DISPLAYTITLE feature to rename pages rapidly, often to offensive titles. Even worse, he started a trend of naming his socks with sexual content. Examples are: * User:Then Popstar tried to have sex with Chas * User:Chas obeyed and they had sex * User:Chas pistoned his dong inside Popstar and she moan * User:Chas slapped on Popstars large round ass * User:The whore then slid her pussy into Chas * User:Chas groped on Popstar's breast and they moaned * User:Chas and Popstar kissed passionately * User:So I did it and she became pregnant * User:She asks me to cum inside her womb * User:Popstars yells in pleasure as I ram my dong in her * User:I had threesome with Bella and Popstar lmao * User:Pathetic pests this is my return fear me As you can see, it is extremely unsettling and disgusting. This is only a part of it. There are always more. Twelve Strike: Cross-Wiki Raids Again On 17th January, Mandroid striked MCCW and sent it under lockdown by Noreplyz shortly, the first lockdown since the second part of his riots. However, his vandalism went far from stopped and he approached Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki, spamming hard and efficiently, forcing Jr Mime to lock BSS Wiki down. With no choice, Olphium made an announcement about this (bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000006096) and this sparked conversation about Mandroid's attack patterns, and people feared that he might attack inactive wikis. Then, he struck Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki and sent Pet Simulator Wiki to a standstill, as he used signature vandalism to glitch out most of the pages, until the users there managed to bring in a VSTF member. According to some users in the discussions, the earlier vandalism attacks in Jailbreak Wiki seems to have connection with the riot. This shows that the riot has not ended yet. The Second Interval Period is just a brief stop of his vandalism activities. Dark times yet to come. Wiki Changes and Betrayals Due to the active vandalism by Mandroid, MCCW tries to retaliate by setting up autoconfirmed editing only, so only autoconfirmed users can edit. However, Mandroid will probably be able to bypass it, as expected, but it will possibly hinder his vandalism. However, it is soon shown that Vocaloid Rin, a fighter against Mandroid, defected to his side and decided to vandalize. Even worse, Evita128, a trusted user in RCW, was found to be a sockpuppet and started a drama, before getting banned by Popstar on MCCW and RCW. Will this evolve to the darkest hour of this riot? However, on the 19th of January Evita sent Kelzod several messages and screenshots showing her in the ARCC group on Discord, spying on the other side along with Leo. A trusted user named Triarch turned out to be part of the group. This was meant to be kept a secret between ItzPhoen1xcraft, Kelzod, Tabuu5, Leo and Evita. However, Tabuu then invited Popstar on the group chat where they were discussing it. In the end, Evita got unbanned and Triarch got banished from RCW forever, but is unbanned on MCCW. Riots (Part 4) It was believed that when the VSTF started cracking down on the vandal socks and the RCW or other wiki's related to it, the vandalism would stop along with the fact that Evita came in and spied on the other side, however, this did not last for long on 1/24/19. Operation Flank The ARCC decided to start an insurgency on the RMH, RM, and RTW wiki while the wiki RCW had not noticed what was going on with the vandalism, they blanked several pages on those wiki's and completed one of the objectives that the campaign had set out and put into action. All of the attacks were strategic and leaving the sister wiki's along with their admins unable to defend themselves, mainly because they had hardly any administration and the only one who had an active one was the RMH wiki but it still did not stop them. It was successful and they were able to launch later support for future attacks and helped them majorly, the raid was met with little difficulties and caught the people on the wiki's completely off guard, which benefited the opposing side against the wiki's tremendously. Truce Peace Talks and Detente On January the 26th, after a long war between the RCW, MCW, and ARCC, the conflict eventually ended with the change in structure of the ARCC's forces and had to change their committments to peacemaking, this meant that they could not bring up any hostilities and had to make their own group more friendlier to the wiki's defenses in order to negotiate the war. This meant that the ARCC could not launch anymore attacks against those wiki's and had to be committed towards having plans for peace talks between the wiki's and show themselves as a non-destabilizing force, this would lead to a big change in the group's future and hopefully lead to greater relations between them and the other side. The war ended, however, peace talks and negotiations are yet to be held after the end of the war and the wiki's will be focused on making talks between the group, more progress is needed in order to start recovery for the wiki's and rebuilding from any damage that was caused or ending hostilities. Analysis Formation of ARCC This is the first time in this wiki's history that an established group was made against the wiki. There were about 10 members, and speculations show that it is still active behind the scenes. Vandalism Attacks Multiple vandalism attacks are made during the riot, with extensive damage made, including the ransacking of Creepypasta Files Wiki, and even forced VSTF to lock down all editing in multiple communities to prevent further vandalism. First, there is the issue of extensive socking. Clearly, Mandroid made at least hundreds of socks, as shown when Sitb, the admin of Minecraft Wiki, mentioned of banning over thirty accounts under an hour, and suspected he used automated edits. His IP was blocked multiple times by VSTF and admins in lots of wikis, but he could still return. Why? That is because of VPN services. With it, he can hide his IP. You may ask that he does not have an infinite open proxies he can use. But no, he does not need thousands of them. You can see that because he edits in registered accounts. With autoblock, the banned accounts' IP would be '''temporarily blocked '''for a day, so the next day he vandalizes, he can use that IP again. What is more, there are daily open public proxies given out every day, and he does not only get the VPN options. In fact, there are also VirtualBox and Tor Browser that can provide him anonymousity. Second, his pioneering vandalism. At first, he uses spam codes to blank whole pages by utilizing wikitext, and works like a wonder around threads, comments, and page editings. But when this gets patched up through abuse filter, he moves on by improving the code, setting this as his signature and all he needs to do is type four tildes to paste the code in the threads without being picked up by the abuse filter. It is genius, but VSTF soon patches this up as well. But who knows, Mandroid might be developing an even more improved spam code at the moment. As a matter of fact, the VSTF took notice and enhanced their abuse filter and everyone editing with this code will be summarily banned and IP blocked. Unfortunately, Mandroid figured out a bypass again. He added an unknown code as his signature and allowed wikitext, then all he needed to do is just sign on random pages. This proved to be able to bypass the abuse filter settings. In terms of bypasses, he also figured out how to solve the problem of blanking prohibition. Normally, in abuse filter, there are defaults that newly registered users cannot blank, or they will be disallowed and summarily blocked, but Mandroid used Hidden Text wikicode to blank without much notice. Third, wiki lockdowns. With both his vandalism and sockings attacking frequently, VSTF has no other alternatives than locking down all editing. It has negative effects of the wiki, and just try to imagine a wiki getting closed suddenly for two times a day, each spanning two hours or more. It would be counter-productive in this case, and people are just going to spend more time reverting than actually contributing. Conclusion The Fandom Riots war has ended at last. Mandroid has surrendered and promised not to bother the wiki anymore, but dark times still lay ahead... Category:Wars